You Don't See Me
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends? ShannonOC.


**A/N: **YO guys and gals! My Adam muse isn't happy about this. But, this song came on iPod and I thought it was perfect for Shan and Andie. I am working two AdamOC oneshots, Lin's oneshot and Kate's as well. Needless to say, the regular updates. I just wanted to write this. Well, I hope you peeps enjoy! Read. Review. Enjoy! Vote on the poll, please. Much love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** I don't own Shannon or the song You Don't See Me by Josie and the Pussycats. **OWNAGE:** I own Andie.

* * *

_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

Maybe she was clueless. Maybe he wasn't being obvious enough. No. That wasn't it. If Shannon was going to be any more obvious about his feelings for Andie, he'd have to get a flashing neon sign. He knew Andie had her moments, she wasn't totally clueless. Was she purposely ignoring his blatant feelings and come ons? That seemed to be the most logical thing running through Shannon's mind. The prince of punk let his eyes gaze around the shop, getting awkward glances from the women browsing. He was the only man around. That wasn't exactly a surprise. What would a man want with a wedding dress? The only reason he was even there was because Andie had begged him to accompany her. He was helping the love of his life pick out a dress for her to wear when she married some other guy.

The wedding was still pretty far off. Four or five months away, if he remembered correctly. Shannon was taken aback when Andie finally emerged from the dressing room. The gown she had on was eggshell white with a strapless corset top and the bottom flowed out, making her look somewhat like a cupcake. Shannon failed to tear his eyes away from her. It was like the dress was _made_ for her. It complemented all of her curves as well as her tanned skin. Shannon couldn't find any words. His brain had stopped functioning and turned into mush. Andie spun around, giving Shannon a glimpse of the entire dress. Damn, he wanted to have sex with her so bad.

"What do you think?" Andie asked. "Be brutal."

"You look beautiful," Shannon murmured.

"Honest?"

"Andie, you really look amazing."

Andie smiled, biting on her lower lip. As her wedding to Mr. Kennedy drew nearer, she kept feeling like she wasn't making the right choice. Whenever she looked at Shannon, she knew she wanted to be with him. But, then there was Ken. Andie truly did love him, but she was just so conflicted. After changing back into her t-shirt and jeans, Andie paid for the dress, a smile on her thin lips. Was the smile genuine? Yes. But, not for the right reason. She was smiling because her fingers were laced with Shannon's. They stopped in front of Shannon's car, the prince of punk putting his hands on the nape of Andie's neck. She stopped him before he could kiss her.

_I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
And tumblin' and breakin'_

_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_

Shannon tried to hide his disappoint when Andie actually pushed him away. He said nothing as they head to a small diner for lunch. What could he say? Nothing that would make Andie his. Deep down, he still wanted her to know how he felt. Deep down, he knew she felt the same way. She returned his advances, she flirted. That had to mean something, right? It just had to. Andie smiled over at Shannon, getting lost in his eyes. Why did she have to be so conflicted? Ken was an amazing guy. He treated her right. But, Shannon was always there for her. He knew about the abuse, something she still neglected to mention to Ken. Shannon locked eyes with Andie and felt it coming. Word vomit.

"I'm in love with you," Shannon blurted.

"Don't say that," Andie quickly replied.

"You told me you love me that night."

"I was drunk."

"Drunken words speak a sober mind."

Andie frowned, turning away from Shannon. He was right. When she was drunk, she was painfully honest. She'd meant it when she said that she loved him. She'd said it in present tense. Andie wasn't surprised that Shannon called her out on her words. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd done it. Why couldn't Shannon accept that she getting married in four months? Why couldn't _she_ accept that?

"Take it from me, And," Shannon started. "Don't marry Ken if your heart's not in it."

"My heart _is_ in it," Andie replied, her voice shaky.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_

_I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

Andie glared, grabbing Shannon and dragging him outside of the diner. She shoved him against the wall and pressed her lips onto his. Shannon kissed her back, forcefully pulling her body closer to hers. As their tongues met, Shannon shifted his body and pushed her back against the wall. His hands ran up and down her torso as he bit at her skin. He kept forcefully making advances on her until she pushed him away.

"I love you, Shannon," Andie whispered. "I've loved you forever."

"But…?" Shannon guessed.

"I'm getting married to the right man in four months. We can never be together."

Shannon looked down, pushing away from Andie. He rested his back against some black Escalade, fighting the hurt that was building inside of him. How could she just admit that she loved him and then just say that she was marrying someone else? It killed him. His heart was now in pieces. The two stood facing each other in painful silence. Everything was out in the open now. No turning back. But, Shannon wished he could go back in time. He didn't want to live this moment. It hurt too much.

Andie still refused to meet Shannon's, knowing how badly she'd just hurt him. She folded her arms across her chest, looking down at her shoes. She'd meant those words. She loved Shannon and she always would. But, Ken was the right guy for her. _Or is he? No! Stop thinking like that._ Andie looked up at the same time as Shannon, hurt in both of their eyes.

"Is this how it ends? Nothing but good friends?" Shannon asked.

"This is how it has to be," Andie replied.

Shannon didn't say a word as Andie walked off. He'd lost her before he even had her. He watched as she walked down the street, wishing and hoping that she'd look back. But, she didn't. Shannon frowned as he turned and walked back to his car. It was finished now. Andie was getting married. He respected that. But, why did he have to be alone?

_I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends  
Nothing but good friends?_

_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_


End file.
